Call Me, Beep Me!
Call Me, Beep Me! (mais conhecida como Tema da Kim Possible) é uma canção de abertura na série animada do Disney Channel, Kim Possible. Letra Versão estendida Oh yeah I'm your basic average girl And I'm here to save the world You can't stop me 'cause I'm Kim Possible There is nothing I can't do And when danger calls just know that I am on my way Doesn't matter where of when there's trouble If you just call my name - Kim Possible Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me When you wanna page me it's OK I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring Doesn't matter if it's day or night Everything is gonna be alright Whenever you need me, baby Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me "Kim here. So what's the sitch?" Message clear I am here Let me reassure you I'm never gonna leave you alone (I am on my way) You can always count on me When it gets dark I'll help you see I will help you find your way Dosen't matter where of when there's trouble If you just call my name - Kim Possible Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me When you wanna page me it's OK I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring Doesn't matter if it's day or night Everything is gonna be alright Whenever you need me, baby Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me If you wanna page me it's OK Doesn't matter where Doesn't matter when (Doesn't matter when) I will be there for you till the very end (Till the very end) Danger of trouble I'm there on the double You know that you always can call Kim Possible Yeah, yeah Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me When you wanna page me it's OK I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring Doesn't matter if it's day of night Everything is gonna be alright Whenever you need me Whenever you need me, baby Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me When you wanna page me it's OK I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring Doesn't matter if it's day of night Everything is gonna be alright Whenever you need me, baby Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me Yeah Versão brasileira Oh yeah, hey-yeah Sou garota e sou legal O mundo eu vou livrar do mal Não me pare Que eu sou Kim Pos-si-ble Não há nada a temer Se o perigo surge Eu sempre vou te socorrer (Sempre vou te socorrer) Não importa onde ou quando Se há problema é só me chamar Kim Possible Chama, liga, que eu sou tua amiga Quando precisar, é só dizer Eu tô sempre disponível Chama, liga, que eu sou tua amiga Chama, liga Que eu sou tua amiga A qualquer momento Em qualquer lugar (Em qualquer lugar) Eu tô sempre pronta pra te ajudar (Pra te ajudar) Risco e problema Eu tô no esquema Você pode sempre chamar Kim Possible Kim:Qual é o problema? Chama, liga, que eu sou tua amiga Versão Mix de O Drama do Amor A qualquer momento (A qualquer momento) Em qualquer lugar (Em qualquer lugar) Eu tô sempre pronta Pra te ajudar (Pra te ajudar) Chama (Chama) Liga (Liga) Chama, liga Eu sou tua amiga Chama, liga, que eu sou tua amiga Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções tema Categoria:Canções de Kim Possible Categoria:Canções de vídeo games Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Canções de abertura en:Call Me, Beep Me! es:Call Me, Beep Me! fi:Call Me, Beep Me! ru:Разыщите, только позовите!